


「索香」无妄之灾

by shanazs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs
Summary: 作者：无证驾驶，此号为代传
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

半个多月未经性爱的身体，就算是没有发生这种羞于启齿的变故也是格外敏感，更何况被舔的地方是他自己都不曾碰过的女穴。

几乎就是在舌头贴上去的同时，积存在穴缝里的淫水喷泄出来，被堵在穴口的唇舌尽数接下。接着那条仿佛淬了火的舌头重重地碾过他的雌穴，将左右两片阴唇都在嘴里含过舔过一遍后才恋恋不舍地吐出，然后含住了中间的阴蒂，在小小的雌穴里舔舐搅动。

“唔——！”

从来没有经历过这样的对待，毕竟索隆哪怕是床上的风格也是和他这个人一样直来直往，能够完整做完一套前戏已是难得。而且他的性欲又实在太重，也亏得山治身强体健，才没被他每每的死命顶弄戳穿。

这种温柔的舔弄在他们过往的性生活中是极为少见的，山治只觉得下身又烫又麻，索隆把他的整个阴穴都吸软了，而布满神经末梢的阴核还在他口中被嘬得滋滋作响。剧烈的快感顺着脊背窜上了他的大脑，山治眼角渗出了生理性的泪水，这种刺激已经超越他的感知极限了，他伸出双手抵住了埋头在他腿间的脑袋，上面扎手的短发茬似乎也通过手心的皮肤传递给他刺激，让他哆哆嗦嗦地将对方拼命往外推：“你在干什么索隆——快点住手！”

情急之下他甚至都没有喊出自己专属的那独特称呼，索隆注意到了，抬眼看了他一眼。

山治被那一眼看得面红耳赤。

那条鱼貌似不仅改变了他的身体，还让他的心里也发生了变化，产生了许多没有过的情绪。

索隆收回视线，没费多大力气就把山治的两只手腕握到手里，继续埋头吮吸他的肉户，半晌吐出了一句“别说话”。

他的话语含含糊糊，像是含着一汪水——当山治意识到那到底是什么东西之后，他的脸已经是不能更红了。

手腕被强硬地抓住，双腿也被架在了肩上，山治觉得自己就像是水里无所依靠的浮萍，也就是这时索隆再一次用力吮住了他的花核，湿热的雌穴和火热的口腔纠缠不休，承受不住的快感已然成为了一种痛苦的折磨，山治浑身痉挛，两腿反射性并拢，却也只是将索隆的头收进了两腿之间，被强行送上了一个小高潮！

甜腻的淫液从被舔得合不拢的牝户中涌出，溅湿了索隆的下巴。

索隆毫不在意地撩起衣服下摆擦了擦脸，接着索性直接把上衣脱掉甩在一边，眯起眼睛看着面前的人。

高潮过后的山治宛如死过一回，脱力地躺在地面上，嘴边还挂着强烈刺激下来不及吞咽的唾液。索隆的喉结动了动，想到了厨子的洁癖，还是克制住了吻他的欲望，继而转向他淫水横流的腿间。

那里的肉花已经彻底绽放，阴唇自然而然地分开，而阴蒂也被吸得是之前两倍大。

索隆看得眼睛发红，而胯下早已硬的发疼。他解开了自己的裤子，狰狞的性器瞬间就气势汹汹地跳了出来。上面的青筋清晰勃起，冠头也在不住吐着粘液。索隆握住阴茎径直压上了那狭窄的穴口，轻轻在附近蹭了两下——

柔和舒适的动作让山治不禁轻哼出声，忍不住向身下看去，这一看就让他吓得一个激灵，飞速抬脚猛踹了索隆一下！

“好痛！”

毫无防备的索隆跌坐在地上，头冒青筋怒道：“你又发什么疯啊白痴厨子！”

“这话说你才对啊混蛋绿藻头！”山治慌乱地捂住腿间，拔高声音吼道：“就这么进来你是想要我死吗！快点给我滚出去！”

“哈？”

索隆眉头皱起，好气又好笑道：“让我走？”

他用下巴指了指山治的身下，意有所指地说：“我倒是没多大问题……”

“但是臭厨子你，一个人这样，行吗？”

他话里的促狭和揶揄傻子也能听得出来，山治望着这绿藻头占了上风就得意忘形的样子，恨得磨了磨牙，又抬起脚想踹他，这次却被早有准备的索隆一把抓住了脚腕。

绿发青年曲起食指在他脚踝处刮了刮，而后一把将山治拖到了自己身下。精壮的身躯压上了山治瘦削的身体。

索隆在山治的耳侧蹭了蹭，低声道：“喂，臭厨子。”

“真的……不想要？”

山治迟疑了一会儿，还是低声拒绝道：“不要，滚蛋……”

索隆将山治的耳垂含在口中，用牙齿轻轻地磨：“不再想想吗……厨子？”

“你再拒绝一次，我就走。”

他说的体贴，下身却是截然相反的动作，将硕大的茎头抵在浸满春潮的泥泞穴口来回画圈顶弄，却不进去。索隆已经不知道自己上次展现如此卓绝的耐力是什么时候了，坏心眼儿逗弄这个地方的同时他也不好受，却无论如何也想听到山治的主动邀请，来回戳弄花穴，额头沁出了几滴汗珠。

好在最先坚持不住的不是他。

“够、够了……”

山治抿唇，伸出手，揽住了身上人的脖颈。

“在老子反悔之前，抓紧给，给我滚进来……”

在对方看不见的地方，索隆微不可闻地笑了一下，捋开山治前额的碎发亲了一下，下身一挺，笔直地冲开穴口花唇的障碍，插进了那狭窄的小穴中。


	2. Chapter 2

有什么地方被强行顶破了内里，狭窄的穴道在强硬的侵占下被无情地撑开，之前积攒的快感一扫而空，取而代之的是猛然袭来的从未经历过的疼痛，让山治的脸色骤然变得一片苍白。索隆的阴茎宛如一个粗大的火楔子钉进了他的体内，他想要挣扎，想要逃跑，却因为腿间挤进来了一个绝对踢不走的男人，最后只能徒劳地在空中乱蹬了两下腿。

“疼——索隆，出去，我好疼——”他痛苦地喊道，无助地攀着索隆的肩膀，修剪得光滑圆润的指甲在对方背上抓出了数道血印子。

索隆此时也陷入了两难的境地，窄小的雌穴尽头分泌出了源源不断的春潮滋润他的抽插，穴壁更是有如一张湿软的肉嘴缠吻着冠头，夹得他头皮发麻，恨不得立刻就耸身抽动起来。但山治面上的痛苦不耐又太过明显，让他不敢也不忍心贸然动作。

他咬牙忍住胯下肆虐的欲火，想要说些什么安抚对方却找不到合适的词句。索隆从来不知道自己有这么的不善言辞，情急之下只得不断吮吻着山治的颈侧，同时一把将他的头按在自己肩上，言简意赅道：“痛的话就狠狠咬我。”

如果真要他用力咬，这块肩头肉都能硬生生被自己咬掉。山治张了张口，还是没有咬下去。

他闭上眼睛调整呼吸，强迫自己接受身下阴茎的长驱直入。再度睁开眼时女穴已经没有那么疼了，却还是被撑得又酸又胀，很不舒服。山治两眼周围红红的，有气无力地伸出手扯住索隆一边脸颊，颤声骂道：“你个大混蛋。”

索隆咧嘴一笑，亲了亲他的眼睛。

“大混蛋现在要欺负你了。”

和温柔的话语截然相反的，是下身骤然开始的猛烈操干。

粗壮的阴茎疯狂地在他身下的雌穴里抽插，每一次都是尽数抽出再全根没入，带动着两片小阴唇也来回翻动不停，上面沾着亮晶晶的水光。而花穴也逐渐适应并享受起了他的摩擦节奏，门户大开地接受索隆性器的挺入，在抽离时还依依不舍地吸吮挽留。

实在是禁欲太久了，整整半个月看得着吃不着的苦行僧生活让索隆饱受折磨，乍一解禁就是恨不得把身下人活活干死的凶猛力道。他在山治耳畔粗粗地喘着，耸腰的动作粗鲁无比，两枚囊袋也随着动作和山治的屁股重重相撞，不一会儿就把那处拍打得一片通红。

初经人事的牝穴艰难地吻吞着粗壮的柱身，被毫不留情的冲顶撑成了一个严丝合缝好比量身打造的套子，每一处位于肉壁里的神经都将感受到的快感传递给山治，让他即使看不到也能在脑海里勾勒出那根凶器的形状。

金发青年锁着眉头承受他的肆意侵犯，被操得一个劲的打哆嗦。他们做爱的位置离墙壁太近了，再加上索隆狠顶的动作，使他三番两次地磕到了头顶。山治死死箍住索隆的肩膀，脑子里晕晕乎乎，不知道是被操的还是撞的，浑身头重脚轻，话语也被顶得断断续续：“混蛋……索、索隆，头好痛，慢、慢一点……” 

孰不知此刻的自己脸颊泛红眼眶含泪，说出这样的话只会造成反效果。

索隆“啧”了一声，咬紧牙关强逼自己把性欲当头的阴茎从湿热的穴腔里抽出，紧接着擎住对方的腰把浑身脱力的山治从地上捞起，拽着他的胳膊让他转了一个身，两手扶墙地靠在墙壁上。

“又、又干什么……？”

山治不明就以，就听见沙哑的男声从身后传来，简短道：“扶好了。”

接着就开始了另一轮的淫靡交媾。

性器再度冲进来的那一刻山治被刺激得腿都软了，险些站不稳滑倒在地，全凭牢牢箍在自己腰上的强劲手臂支撑。他堪堪撑住了自己的身体，几乎想要破口大骂了：没脑子的绿藻头顾前不顾后，全然没想到自己的状态怎么可能站得住。然而他方一张开嘴，就只能发出被撞得破碎的呻吟。

不想惊扰了船上的其他人，山治咬住下唇，勉强地咽下呻吟声。索隆就没有他那么的克制了，对这具身体的熟悉让他没费多大功夫就找到了花穴尽头的藏着的敏感点，过长的阴茎对准那个地方捅得又快又狠，干得山治再也压抑不住快感，发出了几声闷哼。

索隆一边享受着湿热穴径一下一下的收缩绞紧，一边俯身压在了山治白皙瘦削的后背上。他腾出一只手从对方宽松的衣服下摆伸进去，揉捏抠弄着他小小的乳头，感受手下随着剧烈呼吸起起伏伏的胸膛，同时还附到他耳边，舔弄着耳廓含糊问道：“舒服吗，厨子？”

山治眼泪都快被干出来了，咬牙道：“你吵死了……”

听出了他的色厉内荏，索隆低笑一声：“嘴硬。”接着吻住了他的口唇，胯下又是一通让他魂飞魄散的抽送。

偌大的瞭望台里，肉体相撞声、唇齿交缠声以及噗呲噗呲的水声交杂在一起，让人脸红。山治的口腔也被索隆的舌头舔遍了，舔得火热发麻，但他已经没有力气再回吻了。自己的阴茎也勃起了，身后的绿藻头显然是指望不上了，他只能自力更生地握住了它，顺着节奏来回撸动几回合，颤抖着完成了今晚的第二次射精。

在他战栗着高潮的同时，雌穴也被带动着收紧，索隆闷哼一声，腰部打桩一样死命撞动了几十下，终于也射出了精液。

一股股热液打在穴壁上。


End file.
